


狼子野心

by Mia__1121



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia__1121/pseuds/Mia__1121
Summary: 这是Obadiah期待已久的机会。
Relationships: Alpha Obadiah Stane/Omega Tony Stark, Obadiah Stane/Tony Stark
Kudos: 22





	狼子野心

**Author's Note:**

> OOC有 逻辑我吃了=没有逻辑 下药提及 Mpreg提及

这是Obadiah期待已久的机会。  
Howard死后，SI公司一段时间内几乎成了一盘散沙。年轻的继承人仍在丧亲之痛里无法摆脱，他顺势走上高位代管公司。也许当时确实不过是作为Howard旧友，Tony叔父，心疼年幼子侄告慰好友而为。当时不过是当时，Tony年岁越长实力越强，浪子回头后接管公司旁人无可奈何。明面上欣慰Tony成长接管公司，笑面相迎，转头盘算日后该当如何重新大权在握。  
后辈人才辈出，新鲜血液逐步代替公司尸位素餐的旧人，早就年过半百的Alpha晋升空间肉眼可见的迅速缩小。职位天花板已近在眼前，光彩耀眼的业绩也无法让职位更上一层，不过是工资表上的数字再漂亮些。  
直到律师偶然提及的Omega保护法”。  
法案中提到未婚先孕的Omega在可确定孩子生父的情况下，其生父必须对Omega和婴儿未来生活负责。赡养费只是其一，另外一条则是如果条件允许，Alpha与Omgea会被法律强制结婚。即成为合法伴侣。  
成为合法伴侣之后Alpha对Omega做什么就容易许多。  
是的，Tony Stark是Omega。  
这个秘密从Tony分化那天他就知道。那孩子对他可是信任至极。  
目标已经定好，就只剩计划。

“我不想去。”忙于工作的天才头也不抬，现前的邀请函早埋在报废的试验品下面，还沾了点机油。  
“这个你必须去Tony，没得商量。如果能拿下这笔军方订单年底业绩又可以上一个百分点。”Obadiah站在实验室门口，拿着备用邀请函。他向来如此，多准备一些总是没有错的。  
“新的项目还没——”  
“那个我去解决。”  
话已至此很明显没有回旋余地，放下手头工作回房间准备。

刨除家庭朋友间的酒会，其余无外乎政商之间相互牵线搭桥扩展人脉，沆瀣一气彼此勾连。这种场合自然也适合猎艳，昂贵礼服漂亮脸蛋，香槟蛋糕是财富和权势的代表物。头顶水晶灯明晃晃地照的在视角里打出白光。  
心里挂念着实验室里未完的实验，合同谈拢之后Tony一改过去的花花公子模样，对于那些明显示好一律拒绝，最后不得不跑到露台躲清净。  
“那些姑娘不喜欢？”Obadiah端着酒杯紧随其后。  
“实验进展到最关键的时候，没时间浪费在这种事上面。”  
“马上——”Obadiah话没说完瞬间整个大厅都弥漫着青灰色烟雾，刺激性气体导致呛咳，窒息感溢满胸腔。大厅里满是呼吸不畅的人，抛掉光鲜亮丽的壳子转瞬变成了在地上匍匐的猎物，奄奄一息。  
“怎么……咳咳，回事……”  
恐怖袭击？抢劫？绑架？  
Tony没考虑出任何缘由，脑后遭受重击而后昏迷。

“所以我们是被抓了？还关在了一起？”  
“对。”  
Tony清醒之后大概花了三秒环顾了周围，两秒简单理清现状，提出疑问。  
真棒。一个Alpha跟一个临近发情期的Omega。本想着酒会结束就马上回马布里熬过发情期，现在连回去都成了奢望。对方也没有任何表示，就只是关着他们。窗台太高，周围也没什么能够踩的东西，看不见外面。身上所有的金属物件被搜走，只剩衣服。外面没有汽车噪音，只有虫鸣说明在郊外，甚至是无人区。

“被抓走之前我用手机打开了紧急联络，我先前也在身上植入芯片，只要警察能找到手机就能找到我们。不会很久。”Obadiah自然清楚Omega担心的，只是面上依旧维持长辈的冷静，一切他都可以解决。  
“该死……”  
要来了。  
亲手策划一切的人准备着。

“你……？”Alpha最是敏感Omega的味道。空气开始出现的味道摆明了这个Omega即将进入发情期。其实不然，Tony的发情期正常情况本应该是两周以后，这段时间他私下用了一些药物，慢慢改变了发情期时间。药物无害，一次发情期足够全部代谢完毕。

发情期来势汹汹，体温在短时间内升至顶端，连带着思维也开始混沌。Obadiah的声音远近飘忽，听不清看不见，只凭本能依附最近的温度。  
“别废话了……”  
欲望无法疏解，后面水流成灾，前面阴茎在高定西装上顶起再显眼不过的弧度。Omega无意识跨坐Alpha腿上用来回磨蹭作为邀请。  
紧接着他就得到回应。

Obadiah顺从脱下Tony和自己的外衣铺在地上，在身下人迫不及待的动作里脱下早就湿透的外裤，一双手直接握住只剩一层布料包裹的臀肉。  
指尖挑开内裤缝隙，一开一合的穴口开始谄媚吞吐伸入的指节。Omega下意识扭动将指节吞的更深，越发频繁的穴口开合渴望着更粗更热的东西进来。  
Obadiah仍旧维持虚伪假象，发情期的Omega内部根本就是天堂。湿热黏腻的甬道收缩挤压吮吸Alpha阴茎，最美妙的还是深处入口，就像一张灵巧的嘴舔舐马眼，轻轻柔柔刺激的头皮发麻。

“忍一下，直接进去你会受伤。”  
第二根手指跟第一根并起在后穴弯曲扩张，暗中深入的手指勾出更多软糯鼻音。Obadiah持续不断地信息素抚慰和言语安抚成功的让Tony坚持到第四根手指而不是直接自己坐上去动。

“……直接操射你怎么样？”  
即将进入之前Tony听到这句话。  
然后他就真的射了出来，在那粗壮阴茎瞬间进入直至生殖腔口。  
Omega被强烈快感刺激，腰腹拱起，脖颈后仰宛如濒死天鹅，声带闭锁发不出声音，仅剩丝缕气音。精液喷溅的四处皆是，胸口到下颌。双眼失焦，胸口起伏大口喘息，舌尖从无法闭合的唇边探出，晶亮唾液混着眼泪满脸都是。淫乱漂亮。  
被猛烈快感支配的不止一人，Omega剧烈收缩甬道绞紧Alpha阴茎，犹如口交深喉，不，比那还要刺激百倍。  
忍过猛烈射精欲望后Alpha握住Omega的腰开始大开大合。  
每每抽出一点后全部插入，双手抓住Omega丰腴臀肉恶意往中间挤压，迫使本就紧窄的地方越发窄小。

“不行……太……”  
没多时Tony下意识开始推拒身上人，这快感太过强烈。眼前一切都在旋转，昏暗一片，就连身上人的脸也模糊不清。似乎所有感官集中在后面进出的那地方。他感觉到阴茎离开他是如何咬紧挽留，再次进入又是如何热烈迎接。就连深处隐秘入口也微微开启，迎接那根粗壮的阴茎进入。  
“再放松点……”  
“让我进去Tony……乖孩子……”  
把Tony双腿驾于肩上，覆下身手撑在脸侧，几乎将人弯折的姿势却是进入的更深。翘挺臀部完美契合Alpha胯间，极快速的抽插几乎磨破穴口一圈皮肤，随着性事涌出的清液变成白色泡沫搞得两人身下一塌糊涂。  
“对……再放松点，你做的很棒。”  
诱骗Omega的计划奏效，深处小口慢慢开启，通往圣洁之地的通道已经开启。  
“没关系……没关系……交给我。”  
我会让你怀孕的。你会生下我的孩子，成为我的所有物。  
“啊啊啊啊……”  
疼痛快感交杂顺脊柱攀附而上，思维在脑海炸成无数烟花，眼前全是炸裂白光，没人触碰的阴茎再次射精，后面失禁般喷出汩汩清液搞得身下更加湿滑，Obadiah几乎抓不住。  
“干得好，就是这样。”  
成功进入生殖腔内，比腔外更湿热的热度引地Alpha更快速抽插，而完全失身的Omega无知无觉，大声呻吟以外无法做出任何回应。

“嗯……”  
抱起浑身瘫软的Omega坐于腿上，掐住腰身微微抬起然后猛的落下，同时顶胯向上让整根肉棍埋入天堂，龟头甚至已经部分顶入腔口内。那是比内壁更加紧致的触觉，腔口开合嘬吮马眼，微微抽动都能激起Omega痉挛似的颤抖。  
“啊……唔嗯……不……停……”  
思维完全混乱，Tony完全丧失基本判断力，只能对下身快感和Alpha进入的深度做出反应。  
手心沾着不知道汗水还是什么的液体，手臂酸软软趴趴地推着正在肆虐的Alpha肩膀，看起来欲拒还迎。后穴食髓知味就连痛觉都成了刺激，头脑清空只剩快感。含混不清的说着自己也听不清的话。Obadiah有力的手紧紧扣着腰胯，抬起放下，耳朵嗡鸣听不清Alpha说的什么。

“你怎么这么会吸。嗯？”Obadiah摆动腰胯在Tony敏感点上来回磨蹭，骤然失去快感的身体无法习惯巨大落差，却因为双腿无力无法支撑起身体，眼神委屈看起来格外可怜。  
“想要什么……说出来……”就像伊甸的蛇低语着诱哄着人类偷食禁果，年长的Alpha哄骗资历尚浅的Omega亲口说出把自己推落悬崖的话。“不难的，说出来，你可以的，乖。”Alpha不动声色地摆动腰胯给予诱人的禁果，指尖向下摸索被撑开的那一圈肌肉。  
“瞧，你都这么湿了。”指尖抹了些交合液，水光淋漓的凑到Omega眼前。暗示性地顶了顶，意味再明显不过。  
“进来……”细如蚊呐的请求在紧闭的唇边飘出，说完之后报复一样收紧内里换来腰际Alpha瞬间握紧的手。  
得到命令后握紧颤抖腰肢Alpha进入最后冲刺。整根抽出再整根没入，摆胯上顶撞出一层层肉浪，黏腻水声回荡四处，Omega呻吟几乎拔高两个度，意乱情迷地摇着头胡乱地说话不知拒绝还是渴求更多。  
几十下后巨大的结膨起，卡住Omega不得逃跑。微凉精液撞击腔壁，Omega迎来第三次高潮。喷出的精液少之又少，后面则是大股液体浇在阴茎上，即使入口堵住也有不少流出。  
一只手扶住昏睡的Tony，另一只手覆上小腹感受体内器官被精液逐渐灌满至几乎肉眼可见隆起。略微隆起的弧度完美切合长心，Obadiah确信，几个月之后这个弧度是为因为别的原因出现。


End file.
